


Ordinary Love

by leafylance



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Imagery, Little Dialogue, M/M, Poorly written, oikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafylance/pseuds/leafylance
Summary: He was beautiful to say the least. It was an understatement to call him extraordinary or attractive, the only word Oikawa being able to describe the boy with being beautiful. As the raven haired male admired the scenery with wide blue eyes, Tooru was watching him with the same admiration, possibly even more.





	Ordinary Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuthorInDistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/gifts).



> The song is 'Ordinary Love' by U2  
> Link: https://youtu.be/8v0gE6YL314

  His fingertips skimmed against the petals of the flowers surrounding him. His movements delicate as if they may crumble beneath his fingertips with one wrong move. The wind ruffling his hair playfully, tangling the dark strands into knots he easily rid of by carding his fingers through them.

  He was beautiful to say the least. It was an understatement to call him extraordinary or attractive, the only word Oikawa being able to describe the boy with being beautiful. As the raven haired male admired the scenery with wide blue eyes, Tooru was watching him with the same admiration, possibly even more.

  There was a familiar tune playing from Oikawa’s car, one he’d purposely put on just to see a smile graced on his dear Tobio’s lips, the roof of the automobile left open for the sound to reach their ears.

_The sea wants to kiss the golden shore_

_The sunlight warms your skin_

_All the beauty that's been lost before wants to find us again._

  The lyrics played faintly and Kageyama turned to face Oikawa, the corners of his eyes crinkled and dimples on his cheeks as he smiled brightly at the well-known piece. 

____

____

  _I can't fight you any more, it's you I'm fighting for_

____

_The sea throws rock together but time leaves us polished stones_

____

____

The melody brought memories to life before Kageyama’s eyes, a dark night, tears had his vision horribly blurred. Yet when the forming moisture slipped passed the safety of his eyelids and rolled down his pale cheeks, there he had been. Chocolate brown hair and a quirky smile that he felt pressed against his own a moment later.

____

_We can't fall any further if_

____

_We can't feel ordinary love_

____

_And we can't reach any higher,_

____

_If we can't deal with ordinary love._

____

____

Oikawa could see the nostalgic look on his partners face, a smile of his own curling onto the corners of his lips. Before he registered what his body was doing, his feet were moving across the field. The sounds of leaves and other undisclosed things being crushed beneath his weight as he was carried to the shorter of the two of them, long arms wrapping firmly around his middle from behind and pulling him compactly against the warmth of his chest.  

____

____

_Birds fly high in the summer sky and rest on the breeze._

____

_The same wind will take care of you and I._

____

_We'll build our house in the trees._

____ ____

   Tobio hummed in contentment and fulfillment, his body feeling more whole now that he was clutched to Oikawa’s chest, reveling in the feeling of security he provided.

____

____

   “I love you, Tobio.” Whispered a familiar voice a moment after he had felt soft lips brush against his ear. The comment forced warm breath onto his skin, battling against the crispy air and forming little puffs of whiteness as he spoke. 

____

   Kageyama’s eyes observed as a bunny hopped off to the right, a couple of butterflies enjoying the others company around the tops of the tress where the light shined bright from the sun, the sounds of music and nature surrounding and encasing his being entirely.

____

____

_Your heart is on my sleeve_

____

_Did you put it there with a magic marker?_

____

_For years I would believe_

____

_That the world couldn't wash it away_

____ ____

“I love you too.” Came the words Tooru had been waiting to hear after the beat of silence between them, a buzz of euphoria rumbling from his chest as his chin came to rest atop the youngers head, eyelids closing over his orbs, enjoying the comfortable atmosphere while they still could.

____

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading White Blank Page again and I felt the need to write some OiKage.


End file.
